Chibi Kyubi
by Tsukira-Chan
Summary: Ma O.5ème fic... euh, plus d'info à la fin du 1er Chapitre! Quand Tsunade ne règle pas ses dettes et que Naruto en subit les conséquences... Je suis douée pour les résumés xD
1. Chapter 1

Fanfikeuze: Tsukira-Chan (Kira)

Genre: Euuh... ... ... .

Couples: Il y en a pas... Peu être un sous entendu de départ de SasuNaru (xD) étant donné que la fin est ... (vous verrez bien xD)

Disclamair: Malheureusement pour moi (et bien heureusement pour eux), les personnages ne m'appartienent pas... Mais ça m'empêche pas de les emprunter !

Vocabulaire:

-Sensei : Professeur.

-Baka, Usuratonkachi, Teme, Dobe.. : Imbécile, Abruti, Crétin, Cancre... des insultes qui tournent autour de ça Sauf Teme, qui est un peu plus fort!

Note de l'auteur:

Veuillez m'excuser s'il y a des fautes :s C'est ma toute première fic (enfin presque... plus d'info à la fin du chap!), donc elle risque d'avoir pas mal de défauts :S

\ Postée en plusieurs chapitres /

* * *

**Chibi Kyubi** -- _Chapitre 1_ --

Cela faisait bien 3 jours que l'équipe n°7 était en mission. Tsunade, même étant devenue Hokage, avait réussi à rentrer en conflit avec un village voisin. La raison? Ses dettes tout simplement, accumulées auparavant, dans le temps où les paris étaient sa seule raison de vivre. Enfin bref. Celle-ci avait envoyé son équipe favorite pour affronter des ninja assoiffés d'argent.

En effet, Kakashi, le sensei de l'équipe, ainsi que ses trois élèves avaient fait de mauvaises rencontres, dont une qui fut "fatale" au petit blond Naruto.

Comme à son habitude, Sasuke, le brun de l'équipe, restait à l'arrière, Sakura s'agrippant à son bras droit. En fin de compte, il avait cédé. Il savait bien que quoi qu'il fasse, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses ne le lâcherait pas.

Quant à Kakashi, il se trouvait en tête du groupe, toujours son livre de pervers à la main. Naruto marchait aux côtés de son sensei et était assez intrigué par son bandeau qui ne cessait de lui tomber sur les yeux. Après quinze minutes de combat avec son objet frontal, le blond dût s'arrêter. Ses co-équipiers avaient stoppé leur marche, sur leurs gardes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes arrêtés?

-La ferme Naruto...

Lui répondit le brun, avec froideur.

Le blond finit lui aussi par observer les alentours, prêt à attaquer. Et ce ne fut pas inutile. Une troupe de cinq ninja apparut, tout en prenant soin de les séparer. Chacun était donc face à un adversaire, sauf Naruto, qui se trouvait devant deux hommes.

Sasuke et Kakashi se battait sans aucun mal, contrairement à Sakura. La jeune fille espérait l'enfermer dans un genjutsu, mais cela lui demandait plus d'effort. Du côté du blond, malgré tous les kage bunshin, il n'arrivait pas à stopper l'ennemi. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas organisé, il ne faisait que foncer tête baissée.

Cependant, il pensait contrôler la situation jusqu'à ce... que les deux hommes exécutent une bien étrange technique. Après tout, ils ne devaient pas être normaux pour faire une chose pareille! L'un d'eux prit la parole, juste avant d'effectuer le dernier signe nécessaire.

-Tu es un ninja? Toi? Un ninja de haut niveau ne s'attaquerait pas de cette façon à des inconnus! Tu as osé nous attaquer avec le rasengan... Nous allons à présent te le faire payer... Et sache qu'une seule personne sera capable de mettre fin au sort. Une personne que tu connais bien dans ton village. Peut être qu'en faisant ce la, elle finira par céder!

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Il se fait attaquer, c'est bien normal qu'il se défende, non? Bon, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas très doué, mais à ses yeux, il sera le futur hokage.

Bref. Après ses étranges paroles, l'étranger effectua un dernier signer, représentant celui du dragon. L'autre, pendant ce temps, stabilisa le jeune garçon, malgré le fait qu'il ne bougeait déjà plus. Et là...

-AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher d'hurler. Ce cri alerta les inconnus, qui rebroussèrent chemin, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, puis Kakashi, Sakura ainsi que Sasuke.

Le brun activa son sharingan, s'attendant au pire.

-Ce baka n'est pas foutu de faire quoi que ce soit tout seul...

Les deux autres préférèrent ne rien ajouter mais leurs pensées confirmaient les dires du ténébreux. Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes à l'endroit où le cri avait retenti. Sakura baissa les yeux au sol et ne put s'empêcher de crier à son tour.

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Un cri qui sorti le concerné des vapes. Sasuke regarda à son tour, mais on ne pu lire aucune émotion sur son visage. Kakashi dû renoncer à son livre et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Au sol se trouvaient les habits du blond... Uniquement les vêtements... Enfin c'est ce qu'ils en avaient conclu, à vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas cherché bien loin...

-Dobe!! Où te caches-tu??

S'égosilla le brun, à la grande surprise de ses deux autres compagnons. Le blond fut un peu plus réveillé et commençait à entendre ce que les autres disaient à côté.

POV Naruto:

Ils ne me voient pas?? J'suis pas invisible pourtant... Mais c'est qu'il fait chaud ici, j'ai l'impression d'être sous des tonnes et des tonnes de couvertures...

Fin POV Naruto.

Sur cette pensée, il se rendormi à moitié.

-Mais c'est pas possible!! Où est-il passé? Naruto! Narutoooooooooo réponds nous!

-Dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe, baka, crétin, abruti! Je te hais, t'es où, bon sang!?

-Euh... calmez vous, enfin... eum... on va le retrouver!

Kakashi essayait tant bien que mal de les rassurer, mais apparemment, personne ne l'écoutait.

POV Kakashi:

Et c'est en l'insultant qu'on va le retrouver? Naruto ne viendra pas de lui même...

Fin POV Kakashi.

Naruto ouvrit grand ses oreilles. On se faisait du souci pour lui? Pendant un instant il fut au paradis... Un instant bien court...

Il tenta de se relever, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Un tissu... un... un t-shirt?? Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il se trouvait sous un vêtement. Sous Son vêtement! Il baissa les yeux au sol et aperçu des petites pattes rousses de renard avec une touche de blanc au bout. La gauche lui faisait atrocement mal. C'était sûrement à cet endroit que l'attaque des deux malades avait dût le toucher.

POV Naruto:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Nan, je vais me réveiller, c'est IMPOSSIBLE! C'est quoi ça? Ils m'ont déguisé, c'est le carnaval? Ou peut être que c'est un mauvais rêve, oui voilà ça doit être ça... Je ferme les yeux... et les ouvre. Rien n'a changé. Toujours les cris de mes camarades, la voix de Kakashi rassurante sans pour autant les rassurer, et... moi. Toujours dans un drôle d'accoutrement.

Fin POV Naruto

Il se faufila hors du t-shirt et cru comprendre la situation. Il pu sentir la présence d'une queue, de quatre pattes, d'un museau... D'un autre corps. D'un corps animal... D'un renard!

Il se lança alors pour attirer leur attention et cria le nom de son sensei. Aussitôt, trois regards se posèrent sur lui.

POV Naruto:

Oh non c'est pas vrai... Un simple cri est sorti du fond de ma gorge! Je ne peux même plus parler! C'est qu'ils vont m'entendre ces teme, quand je serais de nouveau humain!

Fin POV Naruto.

Il vit d'abord le regard apeuré de Sakura, surpris de Sasuke et attendri de Kakashi. Cela dura pendant cinq minutes.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un renardeau... Je dois retrouver l'autre cancre.

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu :)

C'est ma ... O.5ème fic xD

Sasuke: Comment ça O.5? Ca veut rien dire!

Kira: Ben j'ai commencé cette fic en même temps qu'une autre (que je n'ai toujours pas finie au passage).

Sasuke: Hn...

Naruto: ...Vous pouvez laisser des reviews :D ...?


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfikeuze: Tsukira-Chan (Kira)

Genre: Euuh... ... ... .

Couples: Il y en a pas... Peu être un sous entendu de départ de SasuNaru (xD) étant donné que la fin est ... (vous verrez bien xD)

Disclamair: Malheureusement pour moi (et bien heureusement pour eux), les personnages ne m'appartienent pas... Mais ça m'empêche pas de les emprunter !

Vocabulaire:

-Sensei : Professeur.

-Baka, Usuratonkachi, Teme, Dobe.. : Imbécile, Abruti, Crétin, Cancre... des insultes qui tournent autour de ça Sauf Teme, qui est un peu plus fort!

Note de l'auteur:

Veuillez m'excuser s'il y a des fautes :s C'est ma toute première fic (enfin presque... plus d'info à la fin du chap 1!), donc elle risque d'avoir pas mal de défauts :S

\ Postée en plusieurs chapitres /

* * *

**Chibi Kyubi** -- _Chapitre 2_ --

Il vit d'abord le regard apeuré de Sakura, surpris de Sasuke et attendri de Kakashi. Cela dura pendant cinq minutes.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un renardeau... Je dois retrouver l'autre cancre.

POV Naruto:

-Mais ouvre l'oeil, abruti!! Je suis là! Eh oh! Sasukeeeeeee!

Fin POV Naruto.

De simples petits bruits se firent entendre. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus se faire comprendre, et expliquer la situation. Faiblement, il voulu partir à la poursuite de Sasuke qui commençait à tourner les talons. Sa patte endommagée le fit s'écrouler, et il dût renoncer à atteindre son misérable but.

-Il va falloir s'occuper de ce renardeau, je pense.

Finit par faire remarquer Kakashi, ce qui fit tourner retourner le brun.

-Pardon?

-Écoute Sasuke, Naruto ne peut être loin... Les hommes n'ont pu le tuer, ou bien l'emporter, cela se serait fait voir. De plus, il a laissé ses vêtements! Il ne peut pas être bien loin...

Le ténébreux fronça les sourcils, ce qui attira l'attention de Sakura.

-Aussi, Sasuke! Continua Kakashi. Ce renard se fera tuer si nous le laissons là… Ce sera toi qui prendre soin de cet animal. Sakura a déjà des animaux, et moi j'ai toute une troupe de chiens ninja à dresser.

-Parce que vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire? A m'occuper d'une bestiole alors que le baka est porté disparu?

-Il pourra te tenir compagnie au moins!

Sur ces paroles, le brun ne répondit rien. Il déglutit difficilement et s'approcha de la créature, n'étant autre que Naruto lui-même.

Le renard se senti se soulever, puis appuyé contre un t-shirt plutôt doux à son goût. Tout simplement celui de Sasuke. Celui-ci était proche au point d'entendre le coeur de son rival battre.

-D'accord, mais dès qu'on retrouve l'autre, je le donne à qui le veut...

Sasuke resserra la boule de poils contre son torse et fit demi-tour suivit de Kakashi qui avait ramassé les vêtements du blond: Sakura refusa d'y toucher.

Les trois "survivants" pensèrent alors que leur mission avait été un échec et qu'ils entendraient Tsunade une bonne heure.

Naruto s'était endormi dans les bras du brun. Il avait mal partout. Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux après une dizaine de minutes et observa ceux du garçon qui le transportait. Ils été fixés à l'horizon, jetant parfois quelques coups d'oeil discrets à l'animal.

Le voyage fut plus rapide que prévu. Tous avaient redoublé de vitesse, espérant trouver le blond aux portes de Konoha. Malheureusement pour eux, seuls les deux jounins habituels gardaient l'entré du village. Aucun Naruto dans les parages.

Le renardeau fut brusquement réveillé lorsque Sasuke fit son dernier saut, pour rejoindre la terre plate. En effet, le trajet s'était fait dans les arbres, afin d'aller plus vite et d'éviter quelques mauvaises rencontres. Il sentit le brun relâcher un peu son étreinte pour reprendre son calme et respirer correctement.

Direction bureau de Tsunade : les trois de l'équipe sept partirent voir l'hokage, pour leur faire part de leur compte-rendu.

-QUOI ?

S'égosilla la blonde, faisant faire un saut de 10 mètres de haut aux trois personnes présentes, sans oublier l'animal.

-Mais nous n'avons rien put faire, lorsque nous sommes arrivé, il n'y avait déjà personne !

Défendit Sakura, effrayée par l'expression qu'émettait le visage de son hokage.

-Je vous avais pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser seul !

La voix froide du brun se fit à son tour entendre. Celui-ci resserra le renard contre sa poitrine, comme pour essayer de contenir sa colère.

-L'ennemi a prit soin de bien nous séparer avant de combattre. Même si nous avions tenté de rester aux côtés de Naruto, l'adversaire nous aurait retenus. Donc, nous étions obligés de le battre avant de faire quoi que ce soit !

Après les paroles de Sasuke, Tsunade sembla réfléchir durant quelques secondes.

-Très bien. Il y a tout de même des chances que Naruto soit toujours là…

POV Naruto :

Je suis là, bourrique !

Fin POV Naruto.

-Cependant… Continua-t-elle, toujours aussi calmement, il y a de fortes chances que se soit le contraire. C'est pour ça que je vous donne pour mission de le retrouver. Aussi, la dernière mission que je vous ai assignée n'est pas terminée ! Celle-ci se poursuit toujours, malgré le fait que Naruto ne soit pas présent…

Les trois ninja partirent chez eux, afin de se reposer avant de reprendre les choses sérieuses.

Sasuke arriva devant chez lui, Sakura toujours collée à lui.

-Sakura, fout moi la paix ! Comment faut-il que je te fasse comprendre que je ne t'aime pas, que je te trouve lourde ?

Sur ces paroles, la jeune fille fit demi-tour, les larmes aux yeux.

Il entra dans sa demeure, ferma la porte à clé, puis partit dans sa chambre, à l'étage.

Il déposa le mini Kyuubi sur son lit et le fixa cinq minutes. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, et s'approcha et examina la patte endommagée.

-Excuses moi, je sais que Sakura aurait arrangé ça en moins d'une minute, mais je n'ai aucune envie de voir cette fille maintenant… En attendant, je vais te faire un bandage à ma façon…

Sur ces paroles, il sortit et revint rapidement avec une petite boite. Naruto la regardait, comme s'il voyait à travers.

Sasuke le fit sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'il lui saisit sa patte orange et blanche. Le renard se laissait entièrement faire, faisant bien évidemment confiance au brun, ce qui, d'ailleurs, l'étonna. Le ténébreux profita alors du fait que l'animal ne réagisse pas pour désinfecter la plaie.

POV Naruto :

-ARRG ! Ça fait maaaaal !

Lorsque Sasuke m'entendit " hurler ", il me relâcha aussitôt, comme étonné. Après quelques secondes il recommença et finit par entourer ma patte d'une bande blanche qu'il accrocha avec un petit bout de scotch.

-Voilà, c'est fini !

Me dit-il, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Après quoi il me prit délicatement.

-Je ne comprends pas où Naruto peut être… Il ne pourrait jamais quitter Konoha sans bonne raison, sans prévenir personne. Même si je montre le contraire, au fond je l'aime bien, c'est un ami pour moi… un meilleur ami.

Attendez, j'ai dû mal entendre là… Il m'aime bien ? Mais jamais Sasuke ne dirait quelque chose du genre ! Comment… Eh bah oo !

Fin POV Naruto.

Le brun se leva, l'animal enfouit dans ses bras, dévala les escaliers et partit rejoindre la cuisine afin de se faire de quoi manger, ainsi qu'au renard.

Il déposa l'animal sur la table de la cuisine, de façon à être à peu près à sa hauteur, puis ouvrit un placard qu'il fouilla durant cinq bonnes minutes. Prenant un air triste, il baissa les bras et se retourna, vers le renardeau.

-Je suis désolé, il ne me reste pas grand-chose… peut être une boîte de râmen, mais je doute que tu y touches…

Au mot "ramen", Naruto releva la tête et fixa Sasuke, essayant de sourire.

Le brun mit un temps à comprendre et eut un rire nerveux avant de reprendre la parole.

-Des ramens? Me dis pas que tu mangerais des ramens!

L'animal, afin de lui faire comprendre, fit un signe positif de la tête.

Les yeux du ténébreux s'arrondirent, il resta figé sur place avec un air abruti.

-Tu… me comprends?

Se fut les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

POV Naruto:

T'as vraiment l'air bête Sasuke là… dommage que tu ne fasses pas cette tête plus souvent!

Fin POV Naruto.

-Eh bien je veux bien ouvrir cette boîte alors… De toutes les manières, je n'y toucherais pas!

Il reprit son air froid et partit faire la cuisine.

Naruto restait sur la table, ayant hâte de pouvoir toucher à son repas. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était prêt.

Le brun posa un bol sur la table et le rempli. Après quoi il se fit vite fait un sandwich.

Le renardeau patientait trois minutes afin de ne pas se brûler lorsqu'il sauterait sur le contenu du récipient.

Encore une fois, Sasuke resta figé sur place en voyant l'animal manger des ramens aussi vite.

-Eh, oh, pas si vite! En disant ces paroles, un sourire naquît aux coins de ses lèvres. Tu es pire que Naruto!

Le concerné releva la tête, ayant déjà fini. Il fit le fier, se leva et marcha en rond, toujours sur la table. Trop occupé à regarder le brun, il ne se rendit pas compte où il marchait et finit par tomber.

Le rattraper fut le premier réflexe de Sasuke: il plaça ses mains en dessous de l'animal, lui évitant la chute.

-Et tu es aussi doué que lui!

Naruto prit une mine renfrognée ce qui fit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres du brun une nouvelle fois.

-Mais je ne savais pas que les renards mangeaient de telles choses! … Bon, tu m'excuseras, j'ai une mission spéciale!

Le renard n'eu le temps de bouger que le brun était sorti.

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre :D

En espérant que ça vous a plu

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfikeuze: Tsukira-Chan (Kira)

Genre: Euuh... ... ... .

Couples: Il y en a pas... Peu être un sous entendu de départ de SasuNaru (xD) étant donné que la fin est ... (vous verrez bien xD)

Disclamair: Malheureusement pour moi (et bien heureusement pour eux), les personnages ne m'appartienent pas... Mais ça m'empêche pas de les emprunter !

Vocabulaire:

-Sensei : Professeur.

-Baka, Usuratonkachi, Teme, Dobe.. : Imbécile, Abruti, Crétin, Cancre... des insultes qui tournent autour de ça Sauf Teme, qui est un peu plus fort!

Note de l'auteur:

Veuillez m'excuser s'il y a des fautes :s C'est ma toute première fic (enfin presque... plus d'info à la fin du chap 1!), donc elle risque d'avoir pas mal de défauts :S

\ Postée en plusieurs chapitres /

Questions!

Excusez-moi, aux chapitres précédents on m'a posé des questions et… j'ai un peu zappé O_O

Alors: Ma fic va durer… un certain temps xD sachant que ça fait 22 pages sur word, ce sera en fonction de la longueur de mes chapitres postés^^

Des couples? Nan nan nan. J

Je poste tous les combien? Euh… Je sais pas xD ca dépend du nombre de reviews, comme le temps que j'ai pour aller sur internet :D [En gros, surpriiiiiise]

* * *

**Chibi Kyubi **--_Chapitre 3_--

Le renard n'eu le temps de bouger que le brun était sorti.

Sasuke arriva au point de rendez-vous, pour la première fois en retard.

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!

Sakura le saluait, profitant du court instant où Kakashi n'était pas encore là.

-Ohayo Sakura…

-T'es en retard! Kakashi va arriver dans deux minutes… D'habitude t'es le premier!

-Pourquoi on a une mission à cette heure-ci, juste après une autre?

-Je sais pas, Kakashi est censé nous le dire…

A ce moment précis, le concerné apparu dans une fumée.

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

-Yo!

-Vous êtes en retard, Kakashi-sensei!

-Je sais Sakura… Excusez moi, mais en chemin j'ai rencontré un renard et…

-Menteur!

Sasuke se sentit étrangement concerné lorsqu'il entendit le mot "renard".

-Mais non, mais non, pas du tout!

Sur ces paroles, il tendit un petit renard possédant un bandage à une de ses pattes avant.

-Toi?!

-J'en étais sûr Sasuke!

Kakashi le-lui tendit, étant certain que c'était l'animal qu'ils avaient trouvé.

-Pour une fois que Kakashi-sensei a une bonne excuse…

-Mais c'est toujours le cas Sakura!

-J'en doute.

-Mais on peut pas le prendre avec nous pour la mission!

-Si, c'est une mission de rang D, on doit simplement planter euh… des plantes.

-Ils ne sont pas capables de le faire eux mêmes?

-Ben faut croire que non.

Sasuke enveloppa le renard de ses bras, allant avec Sakura et Kakashi faire la mission.

Naruto, ne voulant pas se sentir de trop et inutile, arracha les plantes mortes. Cela n'échappa pas au jounin.

Ils finirent rapidement la mission. Avant de se séparer, Kakashi retint Sasuke par le bras, laissant la rose filer de son côté.

-Sasuke, je te conseille de l'emmener dans le bureau de l'hokage.

-… Pourquoi?

-J'aimerais qu'elle lui jette un coup d'œil.

Le brun parût étonné mais suivit quand même Kakashi sans rien dire. Ce dernier entra sans prévenir dans le bureau d'une Tsunade endormie.

-Tsunade-sama!

La concernée se réveilla en sursaut, sur ses gardes.

-Q..Quoi?

-Vous dormiez.

Sasuke soupira. Celui-ci avait autre chose à faire.

Tsunade prit (enfin) un air sérieux et eut droit à un long discours de la part de Kakashi. La première partie étant une sorte de morale, qu'il ne faut pas s'endormir au bureau, l'autre étant un compte rendu de la mission en particulier sur les agissements du renard.

-Montre-le moi s'il vous plaît.

Kakashi prit l'animal des mains de Sasuke et le tendit à Tsunade qui l'observa de plus près.

-Tu penses qu'il a un lien avec l'ancienne mission?

-Oui.

Naruto tenta un "oui" de la tête, espérant se faire comprendre.

Mais en vain, personne ne vit son hochement de tête de la même façon.

-Je suis désolée Kakashi, ça fait deux jours que j'ai pas dormi, faut vraiment que je récupère… Demain à la première heure tu me l'apporteras.

-Le problème avec Lee?

-Oui, mais je l'ai résolu.

Sasuke reprit le renard dans ses bras puis attendit l'autorisation de Tsunade pour rentrer chez lui. En chemin, que de bonnes surprises!

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

PO V Sasuke:

Oh non pas elle…

Fin POV Sasuke.

-Oh, Sakura… Quelle surprise, dis donc!…

Le brun était agacé rien qu'en la voyant.

-Excuse moi Sasuke mais…

POV Sasuke:

Elle s'excuse?

Fin POV Sasuke.

-Je voulais voir le renard… Enfin sa patte quoi…

-Tiens, prends-le carrément.

-Kakashi m'a bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu le quittes. J'ai le matériel à la maison.

-En gros tu veux que je me tape l'incruste?

-Désolé.

La rose se retourna toute joyeuse tandis que le brun soupira de plus belle.

Sasuke suivit donc Sakura et rentra chez elle.

-Mes parents sont absents pour 2 jours, on sera tranquille.

-Oh, génial…

POV Naruto:

Je comprends pas pourquoi il la rejette comme ça… Il devrait saisir sa chance, Sakura-chan est supeeeeer!

Fin POV Naruto.

-Je l'installe sur la table, donne le moi s'il te plaît.

Le brun lui tandis enfin le renard et attendit calmement la suite.

-T'en as pour longtemps?

-Sachant qu'il faut minimum une heure pour séparer chaque étape…

-Quoi?! Mais t'as vu l'heure? A ce train là on en a pour la nuit!

La rose, se rendant compte que Sasuke passerait la nuit chez elle, rougit légèrement.

-Je prendrais le canapé Sakura.

-Euh… Si tu veux…

Le brun eut un sourire en coin, voyant la jeune kunoichi déçue.

-Mais… ça te sert à quoi tout ça, là?

Il fixait à présent tous les produits de médecine posés sur la table.

-Ben… logiquement, à le soigner.

-Mais il a juste une égratignure, non?

-C'est ce que je pensais au début, mais ça m'a l'air bien plus grave. Puis si je l'avais examiné avant, ce serait plus rapide.

-Ah ok…

Il s'avait que s'il avait accepté de la voir ne serait-ce que 5 minutes après la mission, il n'aurait pas eu à passer une nuit toute entière chez elle. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix pour le bien de l'animal, et il n'était pas sadique au point de le laisser sans avoir de soins.

POV Naruto:

C'est comme dans un rêve! Sakura-chan me soigne, Sasuke s'occupe de moi… J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop en colère quand ils découvriront que c'est moi… Avec un peu de chance ils le découvriront pas! Euh… on va profiter, hein!

Sakura me défit le bandage que l'avait fait auparavant Sasuke, avec, faut-il avouer, quelques difficultés. Après quoi elle me passa une pommade bleutée.

-Il faut attendre environ une heure, histoire qu'elle s'imprègne bien dans..

-Oui je vois pas la peine de m'expliquer.

Je vis la mine triste que prit Sakura. Je trouve que Sasuke est vraiment dur parfois…

Fin POV Naruto.

Le brun et la rose s'occupèrent en regardant un dvd ennuyant. Naruto fini par s'endormir sur la table, mort de fatigue. Sasuke fit de même, sur le canapé, bien trop fatigué pour penser que Sakura puisse le voir dormir.

La jeune kunoichi continua les soins durant toute une partie de la nuit, puis, ne tenant plus debout, parti se coucher dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Naruto le premier levé. Le silence étant total, il décida de réveiller le ténébreux en lui sautant dessus.

-AAH!!

Celui-ci se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber le renard à terre. Son cri alerta la rose qui déboula aussitôt dans le salon.

-Sasuke?

-B..C..C'est rien, il m'a réveillé j..

Il prenait l'animal dans ses bras tendrement, encore endormi, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Sakura sourit, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait voir Sasuke dans cet état.

Tous deux se préparèrent, s'occupant tout de même de Naruto. Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups contre la porte d'entrée se firent entendre.

La fille aux cheveux roses parti ouvrir et laissèrent entrer la personne qui n'était autre que Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei?

-Yo!

-…

-Sasuke est ici?

-Oui, avec le renard.

-Je peux le voir?

-O..Oui.

A ce moment précis, le brun pointa le bout de son nez.

-Kakashi?

-Ah, Sasuke-kun, je voulais te voir.

-C'est pas plutôt le renard?

-Euh… Si, mais toi avec.

-..?

-J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes dans le bureau de l'hokage.

-Encore?

Il n'eut pour réponse, qu'un simple hochement de tête.

-Le plus tôt possible, rejoins moi devant le bâtiment. Et amène les habits de Naruto, aussi.

-Ok…

Kakashi s'éclipsa dans une fumée blanche. Sakura ramena en vitesse les vêtements du blond de la salle de bain et les donna à Sasuke qui sortit aussitôt.

Il trouva rapidement le jounin et tous deux entrèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade, encore une fois endormie.

Sasuke, agacé, s'avança et déposa le renard juste devant l'hokage. Naruto se cogna contre sa tête, ce qui la fit se réveiller en un léger sursaut.

-Sasuke?

-Vous dormiez…

-…

-Tsunade-sama, Sasuke a ramené avec lui l'animal pour que vous puissiez l'examiner ainsi que les habits de Naruto.

Tsunade prit l'animal dans ses mains et l'observa longuement.

-J'aimerais pouvoir l'observer seule, sortez s'il vous plaît.

Ce que firent les deux ninja sur le champ.

-… Tu m'a tout à fait l'air normal toi…

Naruto, ne souhaitant tout de même pas rester un mignon petit renard pour l'éternité fit tout pour la convaincre qu'il n'était pas un simple petit animal.

Il commença d'essayer d'attraper un stylo dans sa gueule, afin d'écrire son nom sur un bout de papier, mais en vain, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il fit par la suite des bruits bizarres, comme s'il tentait de prononcer un mot.

L'hokage l'observait, ses faits et gestes et eut quelques doutes pendant un moment en faisant le rapprochement avec Naruto.

Après quelques heures, Kakashi et Sasuke refirent apparition.

-Kakashi, je te ferais mon compte rendu plus tard.

Le brun reprit l'animal dans ses bras et le ramena chez Sakura. Même s'il n'avait aucune envie de retourner la voir, il savait que s'il n'y allait pas de suite il aurait à faire à elle durant plusieurs jours.

* * *

Bah encore une fois, merki d'avoir lu :D

En espérant que ça vous ai plu J

Et pardonnez moi pour ce retard impardonnaaaaaaaaable :/

… Reviews? *O*


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfikeuze : Tsukira-Chan, Kira pour les intimes.

Genre : Disons Comique ?

Couples : Sasuke et Casper 3

Disclamair : Malgré toutes mes lettres et menaces, personne n'a voulu me céder ces personnages.

Note de l'auteur : Wa ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai écrit cette fanfic, commencé à la poster, et arrêter de la poster tout court (en allant plus sur le site tout simplement)… Ben j'vais la finir là, histoire de, et le jour où j'en aurais le courage (oh flemme, quand tu nous tiens) je posterais peut être (à comprendre probabilité 0.1%) de futures fics un peu plus intéressantes ? =D

* * *

Le brun reprit l'animal dans ses bras et le ramena chez Sakura. Même s'il n'avait aucune envie de retourner la voir, il savait que s'il n'y allait pas de suite il aurait à faire à elle durant plusieurs jours.

-Sasuke-kuun! Alors?

-Alors rien du tout…

-Euh… Il est tard, t'as faim? J'ai déjà préparé à manger en faite.

-Ben si t'as déjà préparé, alors…

-C'est vrai? Au fait, il mange quoi le renard exactement? Car j'ai pensé à plusieurs choses mais je ne..

-Te fatigue pas, donne lui des ramens et ça ira!

-Pardon? Des ramens? Mais tu veux le tuer?

-Moi aussi j'ai été surpris… Je lui en ai donné la dernière fois, il a mangé un bol entier, presque aussi rapidement que Naruto!

Sakura écarquilla tout d'abord les yeux, puis, suivant les conseils du ténébreux, sortit une boîte de ramens qu'elle fit chauffer.

Elle invita Sasuke à passer à table et servit les plats, y comprit pour l'animal qu'elle installa également à côté d'eux.

A la grande surprise de la rose et à la non surprise du brun, le renard mangea plus vite qu'eux, sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas lents.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. Non, Sasuke n'avait pas emménagé chez Sakura (plutôt mourir selon lui). Après le rétablissement total de Naruto, il avait décidé de retourner chez lui. Il s'occupait toujours de l'animal, tout en effectuant les missions données. En fin de compte il s'était attaché au renard à force de vivre à ses côtés. Cela dit, son air froid persistait toujours.

Sakura prenait régulièrement des nouvelles, sautant sur des occasions pour inviter le brun. Tsunade également, à l'aide de Kakashi qui lui aussi, passait voir l'animal.

L'hokage avait réuni toutes les informations concernant le renard, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle laissait tomber les recherches pour le blond. Elle avait de plus en plus de doute, rapprochant le comportement du renard à celui de Naruto, en particulier au niveau des gaffes et des ramens. Elle pensait tout de même impossible le fait que Naruto avait subi une transformation.

-Tu penses vraiment que ça va la faire agir? Ca fait déjà trois semaines!

-Patience. Elle finira bien par se rendre compte…

-Je pense quand même qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose.

-Et quoi?

-Je ne sais pas, une lettre du genre "Si vous ne payez pas, cela vous coûtera la vie d'un ninja."

-Hum… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais je me charge d'écrire cette lettre. Toi, tu t'infiltrera dans le village et la déposera sur son bureau lorsqu'une occasion se présentera.

-Ok.

Deux hommes sortirent d'une sombre pièce et en retrouvèrent trois autres, afin de leur faire partager leur idée.

Sasuke marchait dans les rues de Konoha depuis un quart d'heure, le renard enfouit dans ses bras. Il se dirigeait vers la maison de Sakura, inquiète à propos de l'animal depuis un moment, le brun ne lui ayant pas donné de nouvelles. Celui-ci ne cessait de soupirer durant le trajet, l'idée de voir encore une fois la rose le faisait déprimer. En effet, elle avait tout fait pour le retenir une bonne semaine chez elle lorsque les missions se faisaient plus rare. Tous deux n'avaient pas le droit de rechercher Naruto, et à la place, s'occupaient du renard.

Arrivé devant la porte, il n'eut même pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une Sakura toute joyeuse. Celle-ci l'avait guetté de sa fenêtre.

-Ohayo Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

-Ohayo Sakura…

-Comment ça va?

-Ça ne peut pas aller mieux!

Le brun avait répondu avec un air ironique.

-Je suis soulagée… Et Kitsune-chan?

-Bien aussi. Je peux rentrer?

-Oui, bien sûr!

"Kitsune-chan" était le surnom qu'avait donné Sakura au renard, au fil du temps.

Sasuke finit par rentrer, la rose enfin décidée à laisser le passage.

-Sakura-chan, c'est Sasuke-kun?

-Oui!

Une femme aux cheveux roses elle aussi se présenta dans l'entrée.

-C'est ma mère.

-Ohayo.

Sasuke, ne voulant pas discuter, partit dans le salon installer Naruto sur la table.

-Voilà. Ausculte-le si tu veux, il va bien, tu te fais du soucis pour rien.

Sakura soupira, entendant l'air agacé de l'Uchiwa.

-Au faite, Sasuke-kun, il faudrait que tu récupères les affaires de Naruto, après tout..

-Après tout quoi?

-Ben..

-Non c'est bon, ok, je vais les prendre.

POV Sakura:

Hein? Mais qu'Est-ce qui lui prend?

-O..Ok.

Sasuke reprit l'animal dans ses bras, par pur réflexe, et alla dans la salle de bain chercher les affaires du blond. Il le déposa dans le lavabo et fouilla un meuble, cherchant les vêtements.

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Ne trouvant pas, il cessa ses recherches et partit voir ce que lui voulait la rose.

POV Sasuke:

Oh je vois… Sa mère souhaite me parler… Si elle est aussi bavarde que sa fille, j'en ai pour une bonne heure…

-Tsunade-Sama!

-Shi..Shizune-san!

-Tsunade-sama, vous vous êtes encore endormie…

-Oh..J…Désolée, mes recherches m'épuisent énormément.

-Oui je vois ça.

-Bon, que voulez-vous?

-Au départ je venais vous faire les comptes rendus de la missions précédente mais…j'ai trouvé ce papier sous la porte en rentrant.

-Un papier?

-Oui, tenez.

Tsunade le déplia sans plus attendre et le lu. Tout d'abord elle écarquilla les yeux, puis plaqua brusquement le papier sur son bureau.

-Tsunade-sama?

-Une lettre de menace.

-De menace?

-Je comprends pas comment j'ai pu laisser passer une telle chose.

-Tsunade-sama!

-Shizune-san!

-Oui!

-Demande à Kakashi et à Asuma de venir ici, c'est urgent.

-Une mission?

-Oui.

* * *

Kira : Aller, plus qu'un dernier chapitre ;)

Sasuke : Et tu te débarasses de cette fic c'est ça ?

Kira : Semblerait-il que je sois découverte ? Mais t'inquiètes pas, plus vite je m'en débarasse, plus vite j'écrirais d'autres chose ;)

Sasuke : A en voir ton air, sûrement compromettantes pour moi c'est ça ?

Kira : *Sifflote*


	5. Chapter 5

Shizune disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant seule Tsunade. Cette dernière réfléchissait, croyant comprendre peu à peu la situation.

Kakashi et Asuma déboulèrent dans la pièce suivis de près de l'assistante de l'hokage.

-Vous partez en mission tous les trois.

-En quoi consiste-t-elle?

-Rendez-vous à la frontière de Konoha. Là bas vous rencontrerez une bande de cinq ninja. Votre objectif premier ne sera pas de les battre, mais de leur remettre ce sac, qui est posé au sol à ma droite. Dans le pire des cas vous combattrez.

-Quand partons-nous?

-Maintenant, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Les trois ninja disparurent, prenant au passage de le sac marron qu'avait désigné Tsunade auparavant.

-Ah, vraiment? Vous êtes un garçon bien, Sasuke-kun.

-Hm.

-Désolée maman, il n'est pas très bavard.

-C'est pas grave. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

-Je vais chercher du jus d'orange!

-Sakura, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Je te rappelle que "Kitsune-chan" attend dans la salle de bain depuis bien plus d'une heure.

-Ah oui… Excuse moi, ma mère est assez bavarde.

-Je dirais plus qu' "assez".

La rose sourit légèrement, prévenant sa mère qu'ils avaient à s'occuper de l'animal.

-J'espère qu'il n'a rien fait.

-Pardon?

-Je te rappelle que ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il est enfermé!

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ai fait quoi que ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre?

-Ben tu l'a dressé, non?

-Hm…

Sakura regarda le brun d'un air rassurant, que Sasuke ignora, et tous deux se rapprochèrent de la salle d'eau.

Kakashi était en tête, suivi de Shizune et Asuma, et portait le sac. Aucun des trois n'était au courant du contenu, et pour le bien de la mission, ils ne cherchaient pas à savoir.

Tous redoublèrent de vitesse, pressés de finir leur tâche.

-Peut être que Shikamaru avait raison.

Kakashi se retourna légèrement, se demandant ce que voulait dire le second jounin. Shizune se contentait d'écouter leur conversation.

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

-Il avait fait le rapprochement du renard et de la mission datant d'il y a trois semaines effectuée par l'équipe 7.

-Je ne le pensais pas aussi "intelligent".

-Il l'est sur tous les points, il n'y a pas à douter une seule seconde.

-Je n'en doute pas. Nous approchons du point de rendez-vous, il vaut mieux rester concentrer.

Kakashi releva son bandeau, laissant ainsi apercevoir son sharingan, sentant une présence étrangère. Asuma sortit ses lames de vent et Shizune un kunai.

Ils débouchèrent dans un coin où les arbres se faisaient plus rares et pouvaient voir 5 silhouettes. Ils s'arrêtèrent, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de leurs adversaires.

-Sakura!

-Oui Sasuke-kun?

-Euh… Tu vas rire, mais…

-Quoi?

-Elle est où ta salle de bain déjà?

-Les bavardages de ma mère t'ont tant déstabilisé?

Sakura était partie au dernier moment s'offrir un verre de jus de fruits, mourant de soif.

-C'est la troisième porte au bout du second couloir.

-Ok merci.

-Attends, je t'accompagne!

-T'es pas obligée, tu sais…

POV Sasuke:

#Elle ne me lâchera donc jamais!#

La rose sourit et passa devant le brun qui grimaçait légèrement, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser seul plus longtemps.

-Vous?

-"Kakashi-sensei"? Oui, nous nous sommes déjà rencontré dans ce cas.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de Naruto?

-Rien du tout, c'est vous qui l'avez!

Asume et Shizune observaient la discussion tendue entre le jounin au sharingan et un homme, semblant être le chef du groupe.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Seulement vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué!

-…

-Je suppose que c'est Tsunade qui vous envoie?

-…

-Et que ce sac nous ai destiné?

-En effet.

Kakashi déposa le sac à terre et se recula.

-Je vous remercie infiniment. Sans ça, le village serait tombé dans moins d'une semaine.

-?

-Tsunade-sama, connue pour être la "légendaire perdante" n'a pas cessé les jeux d'argent dans ses débuts au poste d'hokage. Ses dettes ont atteints un niveau incroyablement élevé, de plus que le village commençait à tomber.

Les hommes se retournèrent, près à partir?

-Attendez un peu!

Le chef se retourna et adressa un léger sourire à Kakashi.

-Très bien.

Ce dernier effectua lentement un signe.

-Ta maison reste un labyrinthe!

-Tu peux parler, la tienne fait trois fois la mienne!

Sasuke et Sakura se disputaient gentiment à propos de la grandeur de leur habitat, le brun gardant toujours son air dur et froid.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit venant de la salle de bain, comme une légère explosion.

-C'était quoi?

-J'en sais rien moi!

Tous deux accoururent, le plus rapidement possible.

-Où est-il?

-Pas loin. KAI! (Dissipation.)

-Je ne vois aucun changement…

Asuma murmura de façon à ce que l'homme ne l'entende pas.

Kakashi attendit, espérant un minimum d'explication.

-Des explications seraient inutiles. Rendez-vous à l'endroit où se trouve le renardeau trouvé la dernière fois et vous comprendrez.

Ce dernier avait été mis au courant que l'animal se trouvait chez Sakura par Sasuke, plus désespéré que jamais lorsqu'il lui en parlait.

Le groupe d'hommes s'éclipsa, les laissant ainsi.

-Allons-y Kakashi-san, Asuma-san.

-Oui.

Tous trois firent demi tour, augmentant l'allure sans le vouloir au fil du temps.

Le renard était en train de s'assoupir dans le lavabo de la salle de bain. Il s'était mis en boule, commençant à s'habituer à sa forme animale.

Alors qu'il s'endormait vraiment, une étrange chose se passa.

POV Naruto:

#Me lassant d'attendre mes compagnons, je sommeillais lentement. Jusqu'à ce que dans un nuage de fumée je retrouve ma forme humaine. Etant dans le lavabo, je me cognai contre le robinet et tombai à terre, accrochant toutes les serviettes aux alentours, me cachant du mieux que je pouvais. Des pas pressés se firent entendre proches de l'entrée, me faisant paniquer. Me souvenant de l'endroit où avait caché mes vêtements Sakura, je me redressai rapidement et ouvrit un placard, les cherchai des yeux, et attrapa mon pantalon, histoire d'être habillé un minimum. Je le mis en vitesse et glissai à cause des serviettes, tombant ainsi dans la baignoire, les pieds sortant, me cognant la tête contre le mur.

A cet instant précis, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je pus voir le visage de mes camarades.

Tout d'abord, je les aperçu étonnés, mais les expressions ne se firent pas attendre.#

Sakura n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Elle les écarquilla, puis les fronça, levant son poing menaçant, hurlant sur Naruto.

Sasuke, quant à lui, fit de même, mais ne s'énerva pas, contrairement à la rose. Celui-ci s'adossa au mur et esquissa un sourire amusé.

-NARUTOOOOOO! JE VAIS TE TUER! BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Sa..Sakura-chan! Sasuke, dis quelque chose!

Naruto esquivait tant bien que mal les coups de la rose en furie, laissant la baignoire se détruire petit à petit.

Le brun gardait son sourire et regardait Naruto se débattre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était occupé de lui pendant tout ce temps.

-Usuratonkachi.

Sakura et Naruto s'arrêtèrent dans leur combat et observèrent le ténébreux, ne revenant pas de sa réaction. Cependant, la rose ne fit qu'une courte pause et reprit sa foulée de coups sur le pauvre blond.


End file.
